Ichigo y los Tres Arrancar Navideños
by GuzCuz
Summary: El cuento de navidad mas parodiado de todos y ahora le toca a Bleach! Protagonizado por Ichigo!
1. Empieza la tortura

_Hola a todos los fans de Bleach, Bueno esta historia es posiblemente las mas parodiada del mundo de los fanfics cuando es la epoca de navidad así que ahora es mi turno!, espero que les guste, espero terminarla antes de Navidad, no se preocupen tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos! Empezemos con el primer capi! _

_Nota: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo uso los personajes para mis propias ganancias! Un cuento de Navidad le pertenece a Charles Dickens_

_Una parodia de Kishin Rei_

_Producida por Kishin Rei_

_Escrita por Kishin Rei_

_Posteada en seccion Anime/Manga, Bleach, Rated K_

_Contada por Kishin Rei_

_Musica por Kishin Rei y los Narutards_

* * *

><p>En la sala de un salon enorme se encuentra un sofá individual frente a una chimenea y por el gran ventanal se ve que en la ciudad esta nevando! Es una epoca de felicidad!<p>

En el sofá se encuentra sentado un joven con un libro entre las manos, sonrie amistosamente a la camara.

Hola amigos!, yo soy Kishin Rei y esoy aquí para contarles mi parodia de un Cuento de Navidad!, no puedo esperar!, así que vayamos directamente a..-

Se abre la puerta y entra un tipo vestido de traje, se acerca a Kishin y le entrega un papel, el otro confundido lo toma y lo lee.

Que es esto?- pregunta

Una demanda, por hacer una parodia de una película de Disn·y si darle credito-

QUE?, Disn·y no es dueño de esa historia, le pertenece a la comunidad!-

Nooo, le pertence a Disn·y aquí esta en el contrato- dijo apuntado un pedazo de papel al autor de esta historia

Así?, pues esto es lo que pienso de tu contrato!-

Una pelea, una noche en la carcel, un juicio, y muchos sedantes después.

Un peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa esta sentado donde se encontraba el anterior, abrió el libro.

Bueno, ya que el autor esta inconciente es mi turno de contar la historia!- dijo sonriendo a la camara.

Y ahora si la historia!

En una oficina que tenia aire de amargura y depresión ahí se encontraba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio un pelinaranja frente a una computadora, escribiendo un monton de numeros y letras, manejando su negocio.

La puerta a su oficina se abrió y ahí entraron dos personas, un hombre alto y con cabello rojo, con unos tatuajes en su rostro. Y una chica pequeña pelinegra ambos sonreian. El pelinaranja alzo la vista para ver como el hombre traía puesto un horrendo traje de reno, hasta la nariz roja, mientras la chica tenia un traje de duende ayudante hasta tenia las orejas bien acomodadas.

El pelinaranja solo chasqueo la lengua mientras volteaba a ver su computadora otra vez.

Ichigo!, esa es la forma de recibir a tus mejores amigos?- pregunto el reno

Que es lo quieren y hablen rápido porque no tengo todo el día, y porque están vestidos de esa manera ridicula?- dijo no quitando sus ojos de la pantalla

Vamos Ichigo, estamos así por la temporada festiva, es navidad después de todo!- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

La navidad es una tonteria!, solo es una excusas para los flojos para no trabajar, y sabes lo que pasa cuando trabajas?, no hay dinero! Y sabes que me molesta no trabajar?-

No ganan dinero?- dijo pelirrojo

Exacto- dijo Ichigo sin quitar la visat de su trabajo en ningun momento. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre si y Lugo la mas pequeña hizo una seña con su mano detrás de su espalda, y se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo del otro lado de la oficina.

Así que Ichigo, quieres ir a nuestra fiesta de navidad este año?, ya sabes que tu siempre estas invitado!- dijo sonriendo a su amigo

Todos los años me preguntas lo mismo y siempre te digo la misma respuesta, NO!, no voy a ir a su fiesta Renji, y ni tu ni tu esposa, ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo enojado mientras se levantaba – Nelliel!- grito muy fuerte y se oyeron unos ruidos como de vasos cayendo al piso y rompiendose.

Una mujer de cabello verde vestida de traje entro a la oficina, se veía muy apurada, y cansada como si hubiera llegado corriendo.

Si Sr. Ichigo?- pregunto mirando al piso, nerviosa por como su jefe la miraba

No creas que no vi como acabas de llegar!, tengo cámaras por todos lados!, y ustedes intentaron encubrirla verdad?- dijo mirando al matrimonio Abarai, que solo se quedaron callados y suspiraron.

Ichigo se masajeo las sienes – y tu!, es la tercera vez que llegas tarde este mes!, cual es tu explicación ahora?- pregunto cruzando los brazos y mirándola amenazadoramente.

La mujer solo empezó a temblar – Bueno sr. Vera tuve que… llevar a mi hijo a la escuela, y me quede ahí un rato porque iba a actuar en una obra de navidad… así que… lo lamento pero.. me parecio importante..- termino suspirando

Ichigo regreso a sentarse en su escritorio y apoyo sus codos sobre la superficie y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Bien si es mas importante que tu trabajo, supongo que no te importara buscar otro, verdad?- dijo miradola friamente, ella al escuchar esas palabras ella empezó a temblar.

No señor.. por favor… eso..- los otros dos miraron a su amigo.

Ichigo no seas tan malo en navidad!- le dijo la pelinegra

El no dijo nada y siguio mirando a su empleada – bien Neliel tienes otra oportunidad, pero si vuelves a llegar tarde mejor ni vengas, considerate despedida!-

Gracias señor. Kurosaki!, se lo agradezco!- dijo la peliverde muy feliz, el matrimonio Abarai suspiro aliviado, pero antes de que todos se calmaran, Ichigo volvio a hablar.

Pero de castigo tendras que venir a trabajar mañana!- dijo mirandola.

Nelliel que ya iba de salida, se detuvo y se volteo a ver a su jefe con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Pero!..sr. Kurosaki!..ese..ese es.. el día de navidad!, porfavor, no haga esto!- le rogo su empleada.

No!, ya lo decidí, así que vienes a trabajar el día de navidad o ya no vienes a trabajar nunca!- dijo mirandola a los ojos, la pobre mujer parecía que iba a llorar

Si señor, los siento- dijo con la cabeza gacha y salio de la oficina.

Y ustedes si no tienen mas que hacer aquí, váyanse que tengo mucho que hacer!- dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Sus dos amigos salieron silenciosos sin voltearlo a ver, Ichigo juro oír a Renji decir "que te paso Ichigo?", pero no dijo nada, solo siguió con lo suyo.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de cerrar, que es exactamente a las 10:00 pm. Ese era el horario de Ichigo para cerrar, y para abrir eran las 7:00 am, si por Ichigo fuera trabajaria 23 horas y descansaria 1. Pero bueno, salio del edificio al parecer era el ultimo en salir, como siempre, subio a su carro negro del año y emprendio su camino a su mansión.

Mientras pasaba por la ciudad podía ver a toda la gente sonriendo, y disfrutando de la compañía de los demas, observando la nieve caer y las luces navideñas.

Ichigo volteo su mirada al camino otra vez. Y pronto diviso su mansión a la vista, en cuanto llego frente al porton estaciono su auto y salio, con su maletin en la mano, abrió la puerta del porton y entro, camino todo el camino hasta la entrada y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando se oyó el timbre del porton, suspirando Ichigo se regreso, otra vez, por el largo camino hasta el porton y cuando abrió la puerta se encontro con un hombre rubio con sombrero y un abanico en la mano, este le sonrio cosa que Ichigo regreso con un ceño fruncido.

Muy buenas noches señor!, no le gustaría dar una donacion para los niños pobres?- pregunto extendiendo un frasco a la cara de Ichigo.

Y yo que gano?- pregunto friamente

El rubio lo miro incrédulo y luego le respondio – bueno, umm, supongo que no ganara nada mas que la gratitud de esos niños y la sensación de hacer un buen acto!- volvio decir con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, salio corriendo mientras unos perros le perseguian listos para comercelo.

Ichigo al fin llego su mansión, abrió la puerta y encendio la luz. Si Ichigo Kurosaki vivia solo en su mansión, si solo vivia el ahí, porque contratar sirvientes?, además nunca se encontraba ahí.

Subio las escaleras entro al baño se cambio por unas pijamas, y se acosto listo para recibir el mañana.

_Navidad, que tonteria, por suerte solo es una vez al año, y mañana tendre que soportar todo eso!_- fue lo que pensó mientras se quedaba dormido.

**Ichigo Kurosakiiiiiii! **se escucho una voz.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron, mientras se sentaba en la cama, volteando a ver el reloj que estaba al lado de su enorme cama, eran las 11:38 pm, podria jurar que alguien había dicho su nombre!.

Olvido eso y se acomodo para dormir de nuevo.

**Ichigo Kurosakiiiiii! **Ahí esta otra vez!.

Ichigo se volvio a leventar y miro a todos lados, - quien esta ahí?- pregunto alarmdo

**Ichigo Kurosakiiii!** Ichigo volteo la mirada hacia arriba y se encontro con un ser flotante con cadenas en sus pies y estaba todo de blanco.

Quien rayos eres tu?- dijo volteandolo a ver

**Ichigooooo yo era tu compañero de negocios que murió, buuuuu!-**

Quien?- pregun to confundido

**Soy yo idiota!, no me recuerdas?, soy Keigo Asano!- dijo apuntandose a su rostro**

Nunca oí de ti- dijo Ichigo con mucha calma

**Pero soy tu compañero!, buuuu!-**

Quieres dejar de hablar así!- dijo Ichigo ya desesperado

**Ok!, dijo el fantasma**

Y que eres?, un fantasma?-

**Así es**-

Pero yo no creo en fantasmas!- dijo Ichigo incrédulo

**Bueno!, talvez creas en esto!-**

…..

…...

Crea en que?-

**No me acabo de hacer invicible?-**

No-

**Estas seguro?-**

Si!-

**Hmm eso es raro, usualmente funciona!-**

No esta vez-

**Tal vez si cerramos las ventanas!, dejemos que la luz se filtre me pueda...-**

Mira me vas a decir algo o que?-

**Ah si!, ejem, Ichigo Kurosaki, por todos tus males que has hecho en el pasado, esta noche seras visitado por tres espiritus!-**

Eso te incluye a ti?-

**Que?-**

Tu eres uno de los tres espiritus?-

**No!-**

Entonces amablemente largate de mi mansión!-

**Pero tengo algo importante que decirte!**

Liberen a los perro!- grito Kurosaki

El espiritu salio corriendo ¿o flotando?, y Kurosaki volvio a dormir

_Que diablos acaba d pasar?, seguro fue un sueño yo no creo en fantasmas y ese era un fantasma muy idiota!_

_**Oye!**_

_**Kurosaki!**_

_**Oye!, Kurosaki!**_

_**DESPIERTA IDOTA!- **_grito alguien muy fuerte en su oido, ya abrió los ojos para encontrarse a uno azules que lo miraban intensamente.

Te estas durmiendo, Kurosaki?, la fiesta solo esta empezando!-

Ichigo se pellizco la mejilla para ver si esto era un sueño, pero lamentablemente no lo era! Esta va ser una noche muuuuuy larga!

* * *

><p>Bien este es el primer cap!, diganme lo que opinan!<p> 


	2. Primer espiritu

_Continuación…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo se sento en su cama para ver al espiritu que estaba enfrente, este era mas o menos de su altura, tenia ojos y cabello azules, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos, y una extraña mascara en un lado de su rostro.<p>

Ah!, perfecto- dijo Ichigo – las fangirls empezaron a invadir mis sueños también- suspiro.

HEY!, acaso parezco una jo····· fangirl para ti?- se enojo el espiritu.

No quieres que conteste eso- dijo el pelinaranja.

Bueno, te lo dejo pasar solo porque se que vas a sufrir-

Que?-

Nada, nada-

Bueno, quien eres tu?-

Soy el espiritu de la navidad pasada!, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, soy uno de los tres que te visitara esta noche-

Si, si ya me lo habían dicho- dijo cansado el pelinaranja

Ja, ya paso por aquí el idiota de Keigo?-

Si- dijo molesto Ichigo

Bien eso me facilita las cosas-

Y que vas a hacer o que?- pregunto el amargado, digo Ichigo

Estoy aquí para mostrarte como era la navidad para chibi-Ichigo!- dijo Grimmjow mientras abria un portal.

Que rayos es eso?- se pregunto alarmado el pelinaranja.

Es una ventana hacia el pasado!-

Y no esperas que YO entre ahí, verdad?- le pregunto el pelinaranja

Umm- dijo el espiritu, y luego golpeo a Ichigo en la cara, haciendo que este cayera hacia por la ventana o portal, o lo que sea!

AAAAHH!- grito mientras caía.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Ichigo cayo con un PLAF sobre la nieve, mientras Grimmjow venia foltando muy comodo.

Que diablos fue eso cabron?- dijo enojado Ichigo.

Como mas ibas a entrar?- dijo como si fuera algo simple

Mira vas a….!- pero Ichigo callo ante lo que tenia enfrente.

Una version mini de el mismo cuando tenia 6 años, con unos pantalones verdes y una chaqueta azul, un gorrito de de oso, una bufanda y guantes en sus pequeñas manitas. Estaba construyendo un mono de nieve, ya casi terminaba, solo le faltaba la nariz, y ya tenia la zanahoria en la mano lista para ponersela, cuando una sombra aparece por detrás, lo toma de su manita bruscamente, haciendo que chibi-Ichigo soltara la zanahoria, con un sonido de dolor.

Pequeñazo!, que te dije de salirte sin permiso!- le grito la mujer. Era una mujer de edad ya avanzada, muy obesa, traía un cigarrillo en los labios. El pequeño solo tembló en su presencia.

Vamos pequeño delicuente, metete a la cabaña, deja ya de hacer tonterias!- dijo la mujer fea, tirando el mono de nieve que había hecho el pequeño, y este solo pudo mirar hacia abajo mientras unas lagrimillas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Deja de llorar, que eres una niña?- la mujer tomo del brazo al pequeño con mas fuerza que la vez anterior y se lo llevo hacia adentro.

Ichigo solo podía ver con lastima como su version mas pequeña era tratada.

Grimmjow, no recordaba como se sentía eso. Tal vez aquí fue donde empezó mi odio por la navidad, no lo crees Grimmjow?.- …..

Grimmjow?- el pelinaranja se volteo pero no había nadie ahí.

GRIMMJOW?- grito Ichigo.

Se oyeron unos pasos, y volteo para ver como el espiritu caminaba hacia el, con un plato en las manos.

Que?, me perdi de algo?- dijo mirando a Ichigo.

Donde diablos estabas?- pregunto muy enojado el pelinaranja.

Fui a comprar unos nachos en el puesto de la esquina- dijo apuntando al carro de botanas, fantasma, que estaba, en efecto, en la esquina.

P-pero….!, se supone que deberias acompañarme en todo momento!- replico el castigado.

Así?, eso no estaba en el contrato!- se defendio

Olvida el contrato!, no leíste el libro!-

Leer es para perdedores!- dijo comiendo mas nachos

No deberias decir eso cuando la mayoria aquí están leyéndote, sabes?-

De que estas hablando?- pregunto confundido

Nada.., nada.., saltemonos a la siguiuente escena, si?-

Si tu quieres- dijo el peliazul, y abrió otro portal.

Muy bien, esta vez yo voy a entrar por mi cuenta así que no necesito que me empujes, lo cual no habria sido necesario en primer lugar si tan solo…!- no termino ya que el espiritu lo volvio a patear dentro del portal.

AHHHH!- grito mientras volvia a caer.

Grimmjow tranquilamente bajo por el portal.

Maldito!, te dije que iba por mi cuenta!- le grito molesto el anaranjado.

Pero te estabas tardando mucho!, además mira ya llegamos a la siguiente escena!- dijo apuntando con el dedo a una direccion.

Ichigo volteo para verse a si mismo otra vez, pero esta vez no estaba feliz, estaba llorando en una de las esquinas. Abrazaba sus rodillas contra su rostro. Notaron como se encontraban en un cuarto muy oscuro, la unica luz provenía de una pequeña vela al lado del pequeño Ichigo.

Porque tengon que pasar la navidad con ella todos los años?, que acaso kaa-san y tou-san no me quieren?, PORQUE?- volvio a llorar la pequeña fresa.

Ichigo se veía a si mismo con tristesa. –"es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, kaa-san estaba muy enferma, y el viejo no quería que la viera, así que me dejaron con mi cuidadora personal, Francesca, se supone que me llevaria a la mansión que teniamos en las montañas, pero me trajo a esta cabaña. Me dejaba aquí encerrado, mientras ella se iba al pueblo a gastar el dinero que mi padre le daba para comprear viveres, se lo gastaba en alcohol y en apuestas…"- pensó Ichigo con enojo y tristeza.

La puerta se abrió y entro la mujer gorila, con una cara de violador!. Era obvio que estaba furiosa y que probablemente era porque perdio todo el dinero otra vez.

Maldito niño!- le grito mientras avanzaba molesta contra la pequeña fresa. Este en cambio retrocedio asustado por como lo miraba la mujer. La espalda del niño topo contra la pared y la mujer se puso enfrente de el. Bloqueándole las salidas, sin previo aviso tomo de su pelo al pequeño niño y lo levanto unos metros del suelo. – esto es toda tu culpa!, me das mala suerte!, desde que soy tu encargada solo me pasan cosas malas!-

Ichigo y el espiritu solo veían con lastima al pequeño pelinaranja. Grimmjow puso una mano en el hombro de Ichigo – vaya Ichigo si tuviste un pasado muy malo, con razón creciste con un palo atorado en tu trasero –

Ichigo se volteo para decirle algo, cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió, y una figura vestida de negro entro a la habitación, la mujer dejo caer a Ichigo mientras veía con temor a la persona que había entrado, era….!

Tou-san! – grito Ichigo corriendo al lado de su progenitor, el lo alzo en brazos y lo abrazo – lo lamento hijo, hacerte pasar la navidad con una mujer tan malvada, apartir de hoy pasaremos todas nuestras navidades en familia. – termino y se volteo a la mujer – por cierto Francesca, estas despedida – al decir esto el pequeño pelinaranja y su version adulta no pudieron resistir una sonrisa malvada –"ja!, se lo merecia!"– pensó el Ichigo mayor.

Bien Ichigo creo que ya terminamos aquí, vayamos a la siguiente escena!- dijo el espiritu abriendo un portal.

Esta vez Ichigo fue mas rápido, se puso detrás de Grimmjow y lo arrojo hacia adentro!.

Jajaja!, esta vez yo te gane!- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de superioridad.., la cual fue borrada de inmediato, ya que el espiritu regreso flotando!

Se te olvido que podía volar? –

Un poco….– el espiritu tomo a Ichigo del cuello de su pijama y la jalo hacia si mismo, e Ichigo volvio a caer.

AHHH! – esta vez cayo en el piso de un salon y había muchas personas vestidas muy formalmente, era una especie de baile, pero esperen, si esto era parte de su recuerdo, significa que…. oh no!

El fantasma volvio a bajar cómodamente, y vio como Ichigo volteaba a todos los lados frenéticamente, como si estuviera buscando algo importante o tal vez…. a alguien..

Se te rompera el cuello si sigues haciendo eso! – le dijo el espiritu al pelinaranja.

Callate!, dime este lugar cuando es? – pregunto Ichigo encarando a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow saco una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y busco entre las hojas la fecha – es Paris, Francia de 1812! – dijo, Ichigo se quedo le mirando con cara de WTF?, el espiritu vio bien y dijo – ah no!, esa es la fecha de Napoleón Bonaparte, el siguiente que tengo que visitar en la lista de amargados! – busco mejor hasta que lo encontro – aquí esta!, Kurosaki Ichigo, Tokio, Japón hace siete años, cuando tenias 17!, ah la vida de joven! – termino, pero Ichigo lo ignoro en cuanto le dijo el año.

Era esa fiesta de navidad de hace siete años!. donde la había conocido a ella por primera vez. Tenia que verla de nuevo!, busco entre la multitud pero el espiritu lo detuvo.

Oye!, porque sales corriendo idiota!, no eras tu el que dijo que tenia que acompañarte a todos lados? –

Estoy buscando a alguien importante!, no interrumpas y espera aquí! –

Aun si lo encuentras, ese alguien no te va a poder ver! –

No me importa solo quiero verla otra vez! – y con eso desapareció

El espíritu suspiro, tendría que buscarlo y amarrarlo a una correa, esperen de donde iba a sacar una correa?, podria usar la del perro de Yami, pero pobre perro!.

Los pensamientos del espíritu fueron interrumpidos cuando una mujer muy hermosa paso al lado de el, sus ojos de inmediato se le salieron de las cuencas mientras veía a la hermosa mujer desaparecer en la multitud.

Jeje creo que a Ichigo no le molestara estar solo por un minuto – dijo mientras seguia a aquella hermosa mujer.

Con Ichigo

El iba corriendo buscando a la persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento,

Se detuvo en cuanto vio una cara muy familiar, de hecho, demasiado familiar. Era el mismo!, cuando tenia 17 años, se encontraba junto con una mujer en silla de ruedas, el llevaba un traje de gala, de la etiqueta de una fiesta como aquella, mientras la mujer llevaba un vestido azul celeste y una bufanda.

Ichigo, hijo me gustaría verte bailar al menos una vez en esta fiesta, puede que sea la ultima a la que atienda – dijo débilmente la hermosa mujer, era Masaka Kurosaki, la madre de Ichigo.

No digas eso madre, estoy seguro de que te pondrás bien! – dijo con esperanzas su hijo, desde que su padre murio, su madre lo es todo para Ichigo.

La version mayor del pelinaranja solo veía la escena con tristeza, su madre tenia razón, después de esa fiesta de navidad, una semana después ella se fue al cielo con su esposo dejando al pelinaranja por su cuenta.

Tus esperanzas me hacen muy feliz hijo, pero por favor, quiero que te diviertas en esta fiesta, siempre te has encargado de mi, así que nunca conociste a alguien especial, no quiero que estés solo por el resto de tu vida – explico la mujer.

Madre, no necesito a alguien en especial, no tengo tiempo tampoco, sabes que estoy ocupado con la compañía, y no pienso dejar de cuidarte solo para eso – respondió decido el joven.

Siempre me has protegido Ichigo, es el momento de que proteger a alguien mas no crees? –

Madre no digas nada… mas… – Ichigo no termino ya que lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Su version adulta volteo a ver lo mismo y al fin la encontro. Ahí al otro lado de la pista de baile, una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja casi como el de el pero mas oscuro, ojos grises como una tormenta, una figura de diosa, y ese vestido rojo que resaltaba aun mas su increíble figura. Con sonrisa en su rostro la perfección en persona y su nombre era…

Orihime.. – dijo Ichigo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Detrás de el podía escuchar la voz de su madre hablar.

Vaya hijo así que esa hermosa mujer llamo tu atención?, tienes un excelente ojo! – le dijo su madre, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

No, no es lo q-que… piensas madre.. es solo que.. – dijo bastante sonrojado su hijo.

Ve e invítala a bailar – dijo con una sonrisa su madre.

No, no puedo – dijo terco Ichigo.

Y por que no? –

Talvez ya tiene… una pareja.. – dijo algo triste el adolescente Ichigo, después de todo ella era hermosa, por que no tendría a alguien ya?

Entonces porque esta ahí sola? – Ichigo no respondio nada. – por favor Ichigo, lo harias por mi? – dijo mirandolo a los ojos, y de inmediato Ichigo supo que había perdido.

Reunió todo el valor posible y se encamino hacia la hermosa mujer que estaba de pie en el otro lado, le ofrecio su mano y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo:

Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – soltó con una sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo, e Ichigo tenia que admitir que se veía mas hermosa con ese rubor en las mejillas, ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre la suya, así ambos hicieron su camino a la pista de baile.

El otro Ichigo veía como su version mas joven bailaba con aquella hermosa mujer. Cuando el espíritu peliazul llego a su lado.

Hey Ichigo, no has visto a una chica súper sexy por aqui? – Ichigo solo arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta.

No, pero si encontre a quien buscaba –

Y donde esta esa persona? – pregunto el espíritu.

Ichigo volteo la mirada a la pista de baile, y apunto con el dedo, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Grimmjow se abrieron en sorpresa y también apunto con su dedo.

Ahí esta! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre si.

Que?, como es que la chica sexy esta bailando contigo? –

Así que esa es la chica sexy que seguias eh?, pues para tu información esa super sexy chica, es mi ESPOSA! – los ojos de Grimmjow casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Como?, pobre chica ah de estar ciega, si se caso con un feo y amargado como tu – dijo con burla el espíritu.

Ichigo solo se avalazo sobre el y empezaron a rodar por el suelo mientras se peleaban.

En la pista de baile, una luz se poso sobre la pareja de pelinaranjas mientras que las otras parejas solo se hacian a un lado para darle paso al centro de atención, la musica era lenta, ambos se movian con perfectos movimientos, cuando acabo Ichigo puso su mirada en los hermosos ojos grises de la chica, luego paso a sus labios, y no dudo ni un segundo en atraparlos en un beso, beso que la chica regreso, y al fin Ichigo entendio las palabras de su madre, esta chica era la persona especial que debia proteger.

Cuando el pelinaranja y el peliazul ya habían dejado de pelear, el ultimo ya había abierto un portal para ir a la siguiente escena.

Bueno Ichigo, si no hubiera visto eso hubiera jurado que eras de los de el otro bando! –

De que mier·· me estas hablando?, yo soy un semental!, haber, porque no muestras que me tire a Orihime esa misma noche, eh? –

Porque este fanfic no tiene el rating para mostrar eso! –

Oh – fue lo que dijo Ichigo mientras entraba al portal, esta vez por su propia cuenta.

Ahora llegaron a una oficina, mas bien SU oficina. – en que año estamos ahora? –

Este es el año pasado – dijo Grimmjow

Ambos notaron a Ichigo firmando a unos documentos en su escritorio, y frente a el, la misma hermosa chica de hace siete años, estaban discutiendo por alguna razón.

Ya te lo dije no iremos! – dijo el pelinaranja mientras su voz fria atacaba a su esposa.

P-pero.. Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san y Renji-san nos invitaron personalmente – dijo la mujer con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos mientras miraba el suelo.

El espíritu e Ichigo ( el del futuro) solo miraban como la hermosa mujer empezaba a sollozar. Ichigo se quería dar un golpe en la cara, deberas había sido tan malo con ella?.

Y que?, no me importa si el presidente del mundo me invitara, nunca ire!, dios Orihime – se levanto y paso una mano por su cabello naranja, suspiro cuando Orihime empezó a sollozar fuerte, fruncio el ceño y la miro. – ahora te pones a llorar por esa tonteria?, porque no creces Orihime?, es solo un estupido día mas del año!, no tiene nada de importancia, cada diciembre es la misma historia contigo, parece que no entiendes! – finalizo volviendo a sentarse.

Los sollozos de la chica terminaron, Ichigo ( del futuro) la observo poner una mano en su vientre, que ahora que lo veía bien, estaba algo abultado.

No Ichigo, tu eres el que no entiende! – salio de la oficina llorando

Ichigo tomo de la camisa a Grimmjow – no!, por favor dime que lo que pienso no es verdad Grimmjow! –

Me temo que si es verdad, ella estaba embarazada, debes sentirte como un completo soquete! – dijo mirando al otro Ichigo, que solo volvio a escribir en sus documentos.

Ichigo se miro a si mismo que no hizo nada por detener a su amada, ese fue el ultimo día que la vio. Se lanzo corriendo a si mismo listo para darse un golpe en la cara, pero de repente ya se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación.

Se volteo para ver a Grimmjow, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

Grimmjow? – pregunto, se escucho la voz del espiritu.

**Ya viste tu pasado Ichigo, espero que te haya ayudado para entender.**

Entender que? – pregunto Ichigo.

**Que? no sabes?**

No!, ilumíname –

**Mira!, si tu no sabes no te lo voy a decir!**

Lárgate de mi cuarto! – dijo enojado el pelinaranja.

**Si, lo mismo me lo dijo ella….**

FUERA! – grito ya desesperado.

**Esta bien, solo recuerda lo que dije, y no lo olvides Ichigo**

La voz ya no se escucho.

Ichigo suspiro cansado, vio el reloj, ya eran las 12:23 am, vio la ventana y noto que la tormenta había aumentado un poco, regreso a su cama y se acomodo entre las sabanas, alo mejor todo esto había sido un mal sueño. Cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando..

_**Oye! Se que estas cansado, yo también quisiera dormir pero ya que, ordenes son ordenes…**_

Crack!

Ese fue el sonido de el cuello de Ichigo cuando se volteo para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado en su propia cama, era un hombre con mirada de sueño y aburrimiento, de cabello castaño, tenia un poco de barba y un extraño collar de colmillos en su cuello.

_**Bien ya estas despierto, porque no comenzamos de una vez?, mientras mas rápido empiezas, mas rápido terminas..**_

El espíritu bostezo mientras que Ichigo lo miraba con lo ojos abiertos de par en par.

–"Aquí vamos de nuevo!"– pensó el pelinaranja

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!<em>


	3. Segundo espiritu

_Continuo.._

* * *

><p>Ichigo solo miro al espíritu que parecía dormido en su cama.<p>

Dejame adivinar, tu eres el espíritu de la navidad presente, verdad? – el espíritu castaño no respondio, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ichigo suspiro con cansancio – bien, si me vas a mostrar algo, lo quieres hacer ya? – el espíritu se puso de pie y bostezo.

Bueno, me alegra que ya sepas lo que va a pasar, me ahorra el tiempo de explicar, ahora vamonos. – dijo mientras salia de la habitación del pelinaranja y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Ichigo lo siguió confundido.

Oye, ¿adonde vas?, se supone que debes abrir un portal o algo. – le cuestiono el pelinaranja, el espíritu le lanzo un abrigo a la cara mientras abria la puerta.

Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad niño rico?, bueno lamento decirte que esta vez vamos a ir como las personas normales y caminaremos. Ichigo lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, ¿había escuchado bien?.

Estas diciendo que quieres que camine ¿hasta todos los lugares que vamos a visitar? – el espíritu asintió, volvio a bostezar y salio de la mansión.

Si vamos a hacer eso al menos vayamos en mi auto – dijo el pelinaranja.

Hay si, es hora de que alguien te enseñe a actuar normal, niño mimado – Ichigo se puso rojo de ira. – iremos en autobus –

A Ichigo se le callo la mandibula – es broma ¿verdad? –

No – dijo por ultimo mientras salia por la reja de la mansión, siguió caminando por la acera con Ichigo siguiendolo murmurando unas palabras incoherentes. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una parada de autobús, y casi de inmediato llego el transporte, se abrió la puerta y el espíritu entro seguido por un dudoso Ichigo, ya que después de ver el aspecto del conductor le entraron dudas.

¡Era una momia!

Y no solo eso, todos los pasajeros eran monstruos salidos de las historias de terror mas populares, Frankenstein, un hombre lobo, otra momia, una bruja y varios mas. Observo que el espíritu se había sentado al final del autobús, de inmediato llego a su lado.

Oi, que clase de autobús es este? – le pregunto el pelinaranja.

Es un autobús fantasma, que creías que era? – dijo el espíritu cerrando los ojos y bostezando nuevamente – por cierto, no me he presentado verdad?, soy Coyote Starrk, primera espada.. digo espíritu de la navidad presente. –

Ichigo ni le respondio cuando el espíritu ya había quedado dormido. ¿Que clase de loco le habían mandado ahora?. El pelinaranja sintió como alguien le llamaba a su lado, volteo para quedar cara a cara con un zombie.

Oye, ¿te importa si muerdo tu mano un ratito? –

De hecho si…– dijo Ichigo alejándose de el lo mas que pudo.

Pasaron 10 minutos de viaje cuando el espíritu despertó y se levanto, indicandole a Ichigo que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos ya de pie, el autobús se detuvo y bajaron, se encontraron en un barrio pobre de la ciudad, frente a un edificio de muchos apartamentos.

¿Que rayos hacemos en este lugar? – dijo Ichigo con tono de disgusto, el espíritu se rasco la cabeza – es exacto por esa actitud que estamos aquí – el espíritu camino hasta el elevador, el pelinaranja lo siguió, Starrk presiono el boton del ultimo piso y así alla fueron, cuando llegaron a su destino salieron y caminaron a la ultima puerta del pasillo. El espíritu con toda la calma del mundo abrió la puerta y entro como si nada.

¡Oye!, que haces?, alguien podria verte –

No, somos invisibles para la gente – Ichigo escucho un ruido y se volteo para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que su peliverde recepcionista. En su regazo un niño dormido y a su lado una muleta. Si era el pequeño "Tim" de esta historia.

Lo lamento hijo, pero mañana tendre que trabajar, será la primera navidad que no este a tu lado. – dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Todo por culpa del horrible de mi jefe – ouch, Ichigo sintió eso y duro.

Una puerta se abrió y entro un hombre peliazul, esperen un momento, no era….

Grimmjow? – pregunto atonito Ichigo. El espíritu era el esposo de su empleada?. ¡¿Como era eso posible?.

De repente todo alrededor de Ichigo y Starrk se detuvo, Grimmjow camino hacia ellos y puso muy casualmente su brazo en el hombro de Ichigo.

JA!, deberias ver tu cara Kurosaki, te estaras preguntando que hago aquí, bueno veras ser un espíritu, es mi segundo empleo, cuando eres un hombre de familia tienes que hacer lo que sea para llevar el pan a la mesa no?, ah por cierto – el peliazul le dio un golpe en el estomago a Ichigo, provocando que este cayera del dolor.

Y eso porque fue? – pregunto enojado el pelinaranja.

Por hacer a mi esposa trabajar en navidad – Ichigo no dijo nada, pues tenia toda la razón. El mundo alrededor de ellos volvio a girar.

Oh cariño, porque mi jefe tiene que odiar tanto la navidad, yo quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi hijo, y no puedo renunciar por que necesitamos el dinero, pero ese … ese…! – abrazo al peliazul y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. Ichigo se sentía mal, y no lo decia por que le habían dado un puñetazo, sino por que se había dado cuenta de la mala persona que había sido.

Una pequeña manita se poso en el rostro de su madre una vocecita se hizo presente.

No te preocupes mama, todo saldra bien, te extrañare pero debes hacer lo mejor por todos verdad?, además debemos estar agradecidos con el buen señor Kurosaki, ya que gracias a el podemos vivir como lo hacemos, además pobrecito, debe estar solo en navidad, ojala se la pase bien…– el pequeño empezó a toser fuertemente alarmando a sus padres.

Ese pequeño niño esta enfermo Kurosaki, si no cambias tu manera de ser talvez para la proxima navidad ya no este aquí…– comento el espíritu castaño.

Pero Ichigo observaba al pequeño niño, después de haber sido tan malo, y ese pequeño aun se preocupaba por el…

Me siento como un… como un…–

¿Idiota? – dijo Starrk

¿Soquete? – ahora Grimmjow

¿Un bastardo sin corazón? – los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo tenia una vena pulsando en la cien – si como eso – se trago el coraje, ya que sabia que ambos espíritus tenían la razón.

Y hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo? – le pregunto Ichigo a Starkk.

Solo cambia tu personalidad –

Pero…– Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el departamento. Ahora estaban en el autobús, ¿Cuándo diablos..?

Oye que..? – el espíritu estaba durmiendo, Ichigo estaba apunto de ahorcarlo en mientras dormía, cuando sintió algo en su mano, se volteo para ver al mismo Zombie de antes echarle sal a su mano. Se puso una servilleta y estaba apunto de darle una mordida cuando Ichigo le pego en la cabeza con un garrote, ¿de donde lo saco?, no tengo idea, ¿esperaban que este fanfic tuviera sentido en primer lugar?.

Así viajaron otros diez minutos cuando llegaron a su siguiente destino. Se bajaron, y de inmediato Ichigo reconocio el vecindario. Era uno bueno, donde la gente que ganaba bien vivia. Llegaron a una casa que no le era muy familiar a Ichigo.

Oi, donde estamos ahora? – pregunto el pelinaranja.

Escucha.. – dijo el espíritu, se escucharon unas voces.

Haber, es muy amargo y es naranja?... el tio Ichigo! – se escucho y fue seguido por unas risas. Ichigo frunció el ceño, quien se burlaba de el?.

Entraron y el pelinaranja se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a todos sus conocidos. Estaban su amigo Yasutora "Chad" Sado, su esposa Naomi, y su hijo de 3 años. el arrogante de Ishida y su esposa Tatsuki, con su hijo de 4 años y su hija de solo 5 meses de edad. Incluso el hermano de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchicki y su esposa Soi-Fon, con su hija de 5 años, bueno eso si era una sorpresa.

Y por supuesto no podian faltar, Rukia y Renji Abarai, con sus hijos gemelos de 2 años. todos parecían que estaban teniendo la felicidad de su vida con solo estar ahí entre sus seres queridos, era eso lo que se perdia todos los años…?.

Una ultima voz lo interrumpio.

Minna-san, buenas noches! – esa voz, esa voz de angel solo le pertenecia a una sola persona.

Se volteo para ver la imagen que lo congelo, ahí se encontraba, su hermosa esposa, y en sus brazos un bulto envuelto por una cobija rosa.

Ichigo trago saliva – Starkk, dime… es acaso…? –

Si Ichigo, es tu hija. – Ichigo avanzo hacia Orihime, y vio a lo que tenia entre sus brazos, y por primera vez desde que murio su madre, quería llorar, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, bueno igual que Orihime.

Intento tocar a su hija pero su mano solo paso a través de ella. Rukia salio para recibir a Orihime.

¡Hime!, me alegra que hayas venido, y Masaka-chan sigue estando igual de linda. – dijo tomando a la bebe en sus brazos y haciendo soniditos y poniendo caras graciosas, haciendo que la pequeña riera un poco.

Por cierto Orihime, escuche que estabas saliendo con alguien, dime ¿es verdad? – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios Ichigo se congelo, su Hime salia con alguien?, ¿donde esa el maldito?, ¡esa noche no sobrevive!.

Te equivocas Rukia-chan, no salia con nadie – Ichigo solto un suspiro de alivio.

Pero Rukia hizo una cara de fastidio y luego una de tristeza – pero Hime, ya ha pasado un año, no crees que deberías seguir adelante, buscar a un padre para tu hija, alguien que si te merezca – muy bien cambio de planes, la que iba a morir era Rukia!.

Lo se Rukia-chan… p-pero… yo no puedo… yo aun amo demasiado a Ichigo y yo no se… – Orihime empezó a llorar, Ichigo se sentía como el hombre mas idiota de la tierra, después de todo lo que había hecho y ella aun lo amaba… Rukia tenia razón, el no se la merecia…

Se acerco a ella y la quiso abrazar, pero no se dio cuenta y ya se encontraba de regreso en su habitación.

Miro su reloj, 1:47 de la madrugada, suspiro, había sido real o un sueño?. Empezó a pensar en el espíritu que lo visito.

Que clase de espíritu era ese?, no se supone que el segundo espíritu en un gordito muy amigable?, y a mi me envian a un holgazan. –

Bueno tu no eres el señor amigable, tampoco. –

Ichigo se volteo para ver al espíritu acostado a su lado, abrió uno de sus ojos – además este era el trabajo de Yammy, pero por comer tantos pasteles se enfermo y me mandaron de sustito – dijo mientras cerraba otra vez los ojos y desaparecía, para la sorpresa de Ichigo.

**Eso es lo que esta pasando en esta navidad, si no cambias, todo será peor la proxima vez…**

Ichigo solo se recosto, cerro sus ojos y pensó en lo que vio, su Hime y su hija, su empleada y sus amigos. Talvez si debia cambiar. Con esos pensamientos en mente se durmió.

El reloj marcaba las 3:12 de la madrugada, la tormenta de afuera se había vuelto mas fuerte y el pelinaranja dormía pacíficamente, o lo hacia hasta que una figura encapuchada saliera de las sombras y se acercara a el.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo, despierta, tu destino espera…**_

Ichigo abrió los ojos de inmediato y supo que lo peor de la noche, estaba por llegar…

* * *

><p><em>Continua en el ultimo capitulo.<em>


	4. Tercer espiritu y Final

_Continua…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo se levanto algo temeroso al ver a la figura encapuchada delante de el. Sus ojos brillaban bajo el manto, y a su alrededor se observaba una nube de depresión, o sea había dos opciones:<p>

1: era un emo.

2: era el ultimo espíritu.

Apostaba todo su dinero en lo ultimo.

Haber, tu eres el espíritu de la navidad futura… ¿verdad? – el espíritu asintió. Apunto con su mano hacia la izquierda, y una puerta se aparecio. Ichigo miro al espíritu y luego a la puerta.

Supongo que quieres que cruze la puerta, ¿verdad? – de nuevo el espíritu solo asintió. Ichigo con algo de duda avanzo hasta la puerta y la atravesó.

Salio del otro lado de lo que parecía ser un panteón, se pregunto que rayos hacia ahí, cuando vio a alguien muy conocido, se acerco a una colina, y ahí se encontro con su peliverde recepcionista, y a su lado, Grimmjow, ambos tenían un aura depresiva a su alrededor, pero lo que sorprendió a el pelinaranja fue cuando Nelliel se agacho y se abrazo a la lapida que estaba frente a ella, y empezó a llorar muy desesperadamente. Su esposo la abrazo y dejo que ella llorara en su pecho.

Grimmjow… ¿porque?, ¿Por qué se tuvo ir?, ¡quiero que me lo devuelvan!, ¡regrésenme a mi hijo! – la mujer grito y su esposo la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. – esto es culpa de **el, **nunca me dio un ascenso, nunca me dio nada, ¡¿como ayudar a mi hijo si no tenia con que? – su esposo solo veía con lastima y enojo a Ichigo que estaba enfrente de el.

Me equivoque contigo Ichigo, tu nunca cambiaste…– con eso tomo a su esposa y se alejo de ahí, Ichigo se acerco a la lapida, el espíritu aparecio detrás de el, Ichigo ni volteo a verlo.

Dime espíritu, esta es la tumba de su …hijo…? – el espíritu asintió de nuevo. Ichigo apreto sus puños con mucha fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Se volteo y el espíritu apuntaba hacia la otra colina del cementerio, ahí de inmediato diviso a una pelinaranja que reconoceria donde fuera.

Salio corriendo hacia ella, y se detuvo a unos pasos al notar como ella lloraba, su hermoso rostro estaba inundado de tristeza y sus ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas.

Nunca lo creí, pensé que cambiarias… pero te fuiste para siempre… como Ichigo… ¿porque?... fuiste un tonto, un avaro, un amargado y un egoísta…– auch, eso dolio mucho al corazón de Ichigo – pero… p-pero aun así… ¡yo te amaba! – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas y hundia su rostro en sus manos.

¿Por qué lloraba de tal forma?, que le había hecho, un relámpago alumbro el cielo, y la imagen de su amada llorando por el fue remplazada por el espíritu apuntando a otra colina del lúgubre cementerio. Ahí se podía ver una sola lapida, Ichigo con duda se acerco.

Mientras caminaba paso al lado de los sepultadores y escucho la conversación que llevaban, – este ultimo fue el mas deprimente de todos – dijo uno obeso y corto.

Y que lo digas, la unica que se presento al entierro fue aquella mujer, se ve que nadie lo quería –

Y así siguieron su camino. Ichigo pronto llego a la colina, y el espíritu estaba parado al lado de la lapida. Ichigo se acerco para ver, y un relámpago alumbro el cielo, y para la sorpresa de Ichigo pudo leer lo que decia la lapida:

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Nadie lo echara de menos_

Ichigo retrocedio unos pasos asustado, se pego con el espíritu, volteo y lo encaro – esta… esta es mi tumba?... entonces estoy muerto? – una vez mas el espíritu asintió, luego empujo a Ichigo hacia al frente, haciendo que cayera hacia un poso que no estaba ahí antes…

_**Nadie quiere a los egoístas amargados…**_

Hablo por primera vez el espíritu.

Pero… no puedes!... dame otra oportunidad… debo intentar…–

El espíritu se quito la capucha de la toga que tenia puesta, mostrando un rostro palido, cabello negro y ojos esmeralda, los mas frios ojos que había visto jamás…

_**Feliz navidad Kurosaki Ichigo…**_

El poso se empezó a llenar de tierra y el pelinaranja intento escapar, pero no podía.

No!, por favor, cambiare… ¡cambiare!...¡CAMBIARE! –

Thump

Ese fue el sonido de la cabeza de Ichigo chocar contra el piso, abrió los ojos, y fue recibido por la luz del día. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y vio su reloj, las 7:13 de la mañana.

Corrio hacia la ventana y la abrió, viendo como el sol bañaba toda la ciudad, y la gente se podía ver felizmente jugando en la nieve. Ichigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrio.

¡Oye tu! ¡dime que día es! – dijo apuntando a un hombre rubio.

Es mi cumpleaños! – respondio alguien mas.

¡No tu idiota! ¡te pregunto a ti! – dijo de nuevo apuntando al rubio.

Pues… es el día de navidad señor…–

¡Exacto! – Ichigo corrio hacia la puerta de su mansión y salio, para luego entrar de nuevo y ver que aun llevaba puesto sus pijamas.

¿Que estoy haciendo?, no puedo salir así – se puso un abrigo – listo, mucho mejor! – y de nuevo salio corriendo, para llegar con aquel rubio que ayer le pidió ayudar a los huerfanos.

Dime, aun necesitas esa donacion? – le pregunto, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera.

Am, claro señor, pero seguro que…– no termino su frase por que un cheque se aparecio en su cara. Este lo tomo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, miro al pelinaranja con asombro.

Seguro que quiere donar esto? –

¿Que no es suficiente? Puedo dar mas, o quiere efectivo? – pregunto preocupado el pelinaraja.

El otro nego con la cabeza y luego sonrio – no esto es mas que suficiente, muchas gracias señor Kurosaki! – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ichigo sonrio y se regreso a la mansión, se aseo y se vistio con su traje de trabajo y salio en su coche, recorrio toda la ciudad haciendo paradas en muchos lugares para hacer mas donaciones, y comprar ciertas cosas.

Cuando llego a su trabajo saco todos los paquetes que había comprado, entro al edificio, en el escritorio de enfrente no había nadie, perfecto!, avanzo a su oficina y entro, acomodo todos los presentes detrás de su escritorio y espero unos 3 minutos a que su empleada llegara. Cuando la vio en la camara de seguridad, oprimio un boton del intercomunicador, – Nelliel!, ven aquí en este instante. – puso su cara de amargado cuando entro su empleada con un aire depresivo rodeandola.

Que crees que haces aquí? – le dijo fingiendo enojo.

Lo lamento señor Kurosaki! – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Supongo que ya sabes que significa, ¿verdad? – dijo levantandose de su escritorio.

Nelliel asintió con tristeza.

Si voy por mis cosas…–

Si ve por ellas, ya que tienes que traerlas a tu nuevo escritorio! – nelliel paro en seco, que había dicho?.

Así es, apartir de ahora te asciendo a mi secretaria personal, te triplicare el sueldo y tendras plan de salud! –

Eh? –

Y te doy vacaciones pagadas, tomate una… no mejor dos semanas! –

Pe…–

Vamos, ve a tu casa con tu adorable hijo, y llevale esto! – dijo mientras ponia todo lo que había comprado sobre su escritorio.

Pe…–

Bueno me retiro, feliz navidad Nelliel – dijo mientras sonreia, le daba un abrazo y salia corriendo, dejando a una peliverde estupefacta atrás.

Que acaba de pasar...? –

Ichigo corrio a su casa y se dio una ducha, se puso su mejor traje, salio de su mansión tomo su auto y salio disparado, llego a su destino, la casa de Rukia y Renji Abarai.

Salio de su auto y se acerco a la casa.

Haber, es muy amargo y es naranja?... el tio Ichigo! – este solo sonrio y entro sin avisar.

Cuando llego a la sala hubo silencio total, todos se quedaron en shock al verlo ahí, este hizo una mueca de fastidio – que pasa, parecen que vieron un fantasma, vaya fiesta de navidad. – querian decir algo, pero la sorpresa fue muy grande.

Minna-san, buenas noches! – escucho detrás de el, sonrio y se dio la vuelta.

Rukia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y apenas se había recuperado cuando escucho la voz de Orihime, Ichigo salio tras ella y Rukia tenia intencion de detenerlo cuando la mano fuerte de su esposo la detuvo.

Renji…! – este nego con la cabeza, dandole a entender que debia dejar que los pelinaranjas resolvieran esto ellos mismos.

En la puerta se encontraba una paralizada Orihime, que veía a su esposo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Este le sonreia, le SONRIEA!, cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio sonreír?.

Quizo decir algo, pero unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron contra un pecho varonil, ella inhalo aquel aroma que tanto extrañara, y sin que lo evitara las lagrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos tormenta, mientras abrazaba a su bebe contra ella.

No me dejes otra vez Hime… por favor, dame otra oportunidad, fui un idiota egoísta y amargado, no podía ver lo que tenia, lo que en verdad me hacia feliz… te lo imploro, vuelve a mi vida, necesito tu sonrisa, tu corazón, todo de ti! –

Y ya no lo podía aguantar mas, después de todo, ella aun lo amaba, lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho.

Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que se separaron e Ichigo vio al bulto en las manos de su amada. Sonrio con ternura y miro a Orihime.

Puedo…? – pregunto abriendo sus brazos. Hime no pudo hacer mas que sonreír y darle a su bebe, y la imagen de aquel hombre cargando a su hija, fue el mejor regalo para ella.

Mi pequeña Masaki, nunca te dejare… – y le dio un beso en su frente. Esperen, como sabia el nombre de la bebe.

Ichigo… como sabes el…? – pero no termino ya que el le puso un dedo en los labios.

Digamos que un amigo me lo dijo… – y ya no podía hacer mas, su ser anhelaba hacer esto, se inclino y beso a su esposa como nunca lo había hecho, ella paso sus manos por el cuello de el, e Ichigo con una mano libre la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a el. Y su bebe, sonriente en medio de sus padres…

Pronto petalos de rosas cayeron sobre la pareja que aun se besaba con todo su amor, y la imagen de un Grimmjow y un Starkk vestidos de angelitos mientras arrojaban dichos petalos. Y arriba de ellos un Keigo de igual vestimenta, levantaba un letrero que decia:

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Y mis amigos y amigas, con eso termina la historia de Kurosaki Ichigo y como su vida cambio gracias a tres espiritus.

Un peliblanco salio frente a una chimenea con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro se despedia.

Bye-bye!, ¡y Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! –

De un lado de la pantalla sale un chibi-Ulquiorra y dice: – recuerden no sean un Ichigo en estas fiestas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ahí esta, espero les haya gustado, pronto espero hacer otro fic de estos dos personajes!<em>

_Les deseo Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo. Y que el Ichihime siempre los acompañe!_

_Abrazos, Kishin rei. _


End file.
